Back to Zero
by Kanoyan Ines
Summary: After all this years they still haven't talked about the special connection between them. And just when Heero is about to make a move, fate finds a way to separate them. Now, Heero has amnesia and Relena is more than determined to make him remember..1xR
1. Chapter 1 All this time

**Back To Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 1: _All this time_

AC200: The Earth and colonies are successfully coexisting with each other. Of course through the combined efforts of those who wish to live peacefully, there are little resistances that emerge once in a while but the organization, The Preventers manage to stabilize everything before anything becomes out of hand.

With these, the five former Gundam pilots now live a relatively peaceful and normal young adult's life. Well except for the fact that they are all part of a special force involved with the Preventers. There information as former Gundam pilots has been classified and each one lives a normal life as a student. Chang Wufei is the most active member of The Preventers, being in charge as Lady Une's subordinate while finishing his studies in a special academy for Preventers. Quatre Raberba Winner is busy handling some of the many businesses of the Winner Corporation juggling it with taking graduate degree in business management. Trowa Barton lives with his sister, Catherine in L3 colony. He continues to perform with the circus while working for special missions for The Preventers. Duo Maxwell decided to set up a small car manufacturing business and is living with Hilde Scheibeker who helps him with his business. Heero Yuy just finished undergraduate studies in Biology and is involved in highly dangerous missions around Space, still part of his peace-keeping missions for The Preventers.

Relena Peacecraft, on the other hand, continues to be the Earth Sphere United Nations representative to the colonies. Although, her work now isn't as tedious a before wherein most leaders are quite stubborn and haven't been used to idea of a healthy coexistence between the colonies and the Earth, years of hard work paid off and more and more leaders are sensible enough and is now one with most of the ideals of the Pacifist Princess.

Relena stared out of her window as she paused from reading one of the documents she has to submit to the ESUN committee. In moments like this wherein she would let her mind drift off from work and think of something else, she always, always find her thoughts settling on one person.

'_Heero'_

She sighed as she caught herself reminiscing their moments together. She deeply regretted her decision to request Lady Une to reassign the Gundam pilots to other positions rather than being her personal bodyguard. After the Marimeia incident, there had been several groups wanting to destroy the peace all over the colonies. The vice foreign minister decided that the five Gundam pilots are much more needed by the people that by her. Plus the fact that most of the rebellious groups have given up on doing anything to her, knowing that she will always be that enigmatic figure loved by all people-of the Earth and of the colonies. Since then, she has seldom seen or heard of Heero. Although, they would sometimes see each other in special meetings with the Preventers, she noticed how he was constantly trying to avoid her or simply ignoring her, making sure they make no contact at all.

However, whenever there eyes would accidentally meet, she could feel the concern, the care, the indescribable feelings emanate from his Prussian blue eyes. She couldn't say it was just her imagination for even if those eye contacts were brief and fleeting, the intensity was there, the intensity was great.

She took out a small card from her table's drawer.

"_Happy Birthday, Relena"_, the card read.

She gently stroked the handwritten letters, it was from _him._ He had never missed to send something for her birthdays. Different kinds of stuffed teddy bears always accompanied with a card with a note greeting her 'Happy Birthday'. From these gifts Relena have always felt that he will always be there for her; that they still had this deep connection they had developed from the war and that continues to develop through the years. Oh how she missed him; how she _misses _him. And with only a week to go before her 20th birthday, Relena couldn't help but smile as she anticipated another link to strengthen their connection. Heero would never fail her; he would have something for her again.

Heero stared blankly out of the window of the Preventers private jet. He was on his way to the L2 colony to meet with Duo. He had just finished working on a mission and Lady Une had informed him that there wasn't an upcoming mission for him. So he was technically on a vacation, just in time for _her _birthday. He smiled inwardly to himself. This was the first time he was ever free for her birthday and with no missions yet to come. He had ran out of birthday gift ideas for her or was it really it? Or maybe this time he wanted to give something to himself- the gift of seeing her, being with her for her birthday.

And for this reason, he decided to meet up with Duo who had been romantically involved with Hilde for five years now. Whenever they would team up for a mission, Heero would notice Duo's inward happiness that emanates from him. Yes, he had always been the most cheerful and jolly of all the Gundam pilots, but now it seems like he's let go of all the hurt and the pain the war has caused for all of them. He thought that it was maybe because he now had _someone _to belong with. A person, who understands him, accepts him and is just simply there-for him.

Heero wanted Duo's help on how to show Relena who she really is to him. He still couldn't figure why he can't adjust with the normal life as well as the other guys. Maybe because he was often alone and his only connection during the war had been Dr. J unlike the rest who had siblings like Trowa and Quatre or a clan to protect like Wufei or a plain cheerful outlook that help to establish connections like Duo. For that, he thought that Duo was the perfect one to help him finally establish a connection with Relena or at least confirm that they really have one.

As the jet landed and as he mounted off from it, Heero immediately spotted Duo who was wearing a huge playful smile on his face. He hit him on the back as he approached him.

"Hey man! So nice to see you and to even visit me? Geez, I'm so flattered, the ever anti-social Heero Yuy comes and visits me!" Duo teased.

Heero glared at him and smirked. This type of remarks he would have to endure just to ensure he'd pull it off with the woman he loves.

"I can't wait to show you my shop! It's nothing big but soon with the help of Quatre, I bet I can get to export and be the next big car mogul!" Duo continued on with his blabbing as he and Heero walk towards his car.

"Hilde will be surprised by your visit, but she's excited and she said she'll be preparing-"

"Duo," Heero interrupted as he got inside the car.

Duo quickly glanced to him and listened as he started the car's engine.

"I need your help,"

Puzzled, Duo asked, "About what?" he knows that Heero is on vacation and he hasn't heard of any serious troubles lately.

Heero took a deep breath, preparing himself for Duo's reaction after he spills it out. "Relena,"

The puzzled look on Duo's face was instantly transformed into playful smile.

"So, is it? Hmmm, yeah it's her birthday this coming Saturday!" he exclaimed happily. "Wait don't tell me you ran out of gift ideas? Geez, I'm used to being the messenger and not the actual one to think of something, hmmm, what could-"

"I plan to see her." Again, he interrupted his loud-mouthed companion.

Duo's eyes brightened even more. "Wow! What a move!"

Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation and shot out his famous death glare at Duo.

"Ok, ok, cool down." Duo said putting his hands off the wheel and making a gesture of surrender, after receiving the dangerous glare. "So what would be my role?"

"I need you to help me what to do."

"Huh? What do you mean? You said you'll see her, spend time with her on her birthday right?" Duo asked, confused.

Heero nodded. "Right,"

Duo frowned, still in confusion. "I don't see my part. Then go to her, you know where she is."

'_Sheesh, why can't he get it?'_ Heero thought. _'I want to confess my feelings for her, can't he get it?_

Duo noticed that Heero was closing his hands into fists and that his face was twitching uncomfortably as if he was nervous or something. And that was when he finally got it!

"You want to confess to her!" Duo proclaimed happily.

Heero glared at him once again. "Yeah,"

"Oooohhh, this is even much more exciting!" Duo squealed in delight. "I'd better call Hilde, she'll be ecstatic. She's the president of the Heero-Relena fans club, you know."

Heero snatched the phone off Duo's hands.

"What's wrong?"

Heero stared at him exasperatedly. "Duo, I'm serious about this."

Duo sensed Heero's nervousness, as if what they were talking about was a matter of life and death much like an extremely dangerous mission.

Duo sighed as he commented, "Rub it off, man. Don't be so nervous about this. You'll do just fine. I mean, go to her, bring something special and tell her how you feel as simple as that."

Heero looked at him in awe. He couldn't believe this was all nothing to Duo, he wondered how the guy confessed to Hilde. "Tell me, how did you do it with Hilde?"

Duo smiled playfully again. "Oh that," he chuckled as he remembered how Hilde and him started. "It was just a normal day, you know how Hilde is. Just always around to help and before the day ended when she was about to leave, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me and kissed her. And the rest as they say is….pretty much what you see."

"Really?" Heero said in disbelief. That sounded easy but not something he thought might work with Relena.

Heero sighed hopelessly; maybe Duo couldn't do anything to help. Duo noticed Heero's sudden silence and commented, "Yeah, maybe that was a bit aggressive. Hilde's different from Relena. Hilde and I are pretty much like buddies, if it weren't for her body, I wouldn't see her as a girl. I mean, we treat each other normally. But you and Relena are different. Geez, I can't deny the intensity that builds up whenever you two look at each other."

"What?" Heero blurted out in annoyance.

"I mean, Hilde and I are just, oh how do I put this? Just easy on the eye, easy on each other, no complications. But you and Relena, you're so formal with each other, it's like there's so much resistance, so much inhibition, so much hesitation, when you both know you're crazy about each other." Duo managed to explain.

He was right. I t may seem like that-full of tension and apprehension. But inside him, whenever he thought of her, he would feel indescribably serene and at peace. Thinking of her, relaxes him, soothes him. She was like the ocean, full of waves sometimes but as a whole it's one big blue oblivion that gives life to everything. And that was Relena to him-the one who holds his life.

"I know!" Duo exclaimed, as he manoeuvred the car in a different direction.

"Huh, what? Why are you making a U-turn?"

"I know just what you need." Duo said with conviction.

In minutes they were inside a jewellery shop, with all those glittery, shiny, silvery rings, necklaces of various types and kinds. Heero stared at each one deciding which of these would fit Relena.

"If you would confess you need a token of love to give her." Duo explained as he moved beside him. "Am I brilliant or what?"

"Yeah," Heero confessed irritably. He wouldn't deny, it was indeed the perfect idea. But looking at all the shop's merchandise, there wasn't any that fit his standards. Nothing here would be perfect for her.

Heero walked out of the shop, leaving behind a confused Duo.

"Hey! I thought my idea was perfect?" Duo cried out following Heero. "That was the last shop."

"You go ahead; I'm not coming to your place." Heero said.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'll find the perfect gift for Relena." Heero replied as he called a taxi cab. "Thanks."

With that he rode the taxi and zoomed off, leaving Duo to sigh for himself and wish his lovestruck friend a good luck.

He affectionately stared at the glittery jewellery on his hand. He had asked a craftsman to custom made a white gold necklace with a pendant of white gold mesh forming a sphere and inside it dangled a glittery sapphire stone. He had found that sapphire three years ago in one of his missions in a mining area. He had saved the life of one miner and in gratitude the old man gave him that precious sapphire. It reminded him so much of her eyes. He had it cut and shaped to reveal its optimum beauty and together with the white gold globe, it represented what Relena was to him-_the water of his world._ With that he was ready to face Relena, to surprise her, to come back to Earth, to _come back to her._

He gazed outside the window of the small commercial plane he was in. From there he could see the nothingness of space and with that he slowly allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep, with a smile on his face.

_All this time _

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time _

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all this words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straighting a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_~All This Time_

_by: One Republic_

-to be continued-

A/N: What do you think? Please review, I accept anything, this is my first fic so please I need some feedback, ok? Thanks!

After all this years they still haven't talked about the special connection between them. But just when they're ready to give in, fate finds a way to pull them apart or is it more of a way of forging their connection to make it last forever? 1xR.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't cry hard enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. but I hope you like my fanfic. ^-^

**Back to Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 2: _Can't cry hard enough_

_I'm gonna live my life  
Like every day's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast_

She silently gazed across the emptiness that was the ocean that lay before her. She closed her fists tightly around the cold metal railing that prevented her from becoming one with the blue oblivion beneath her. Inside her she felt like wailing, letting out emotions struggling within her. But outside, nothing comes out of her-no tears, not a trace of sound, not even a contortion on her face. It was as if, she was devoid of all expression or maybe her body was used to the pain or even overwhelmed that it cannot recognize the terrible feeling.

'_Heero,'_ her soul cried out.__

And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

It had been like a dream. When she woke up on her 20th birthday, it had been unusually hazy, as if the skies knew how she would feel upon receiving the news.

'_A commercial space shuttle from L2 colony entering the C-16 space port crashed onto the sea,' was the news on 8 o'clock morning show. '200 people including a former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy was said to be among the casualties. A thorough search and rescue operation is being conducted at the time…'_

Everyone immediately called, not to greet her a 'happy birthday' but to assure her that everybody was doing his/her own way to find him. They all found it hard to believe that he would be gone just like that. He had survived self-destruct systems and several mobile suits and to die by a plane crash is not something Heero Yuy wouldn't survive.__

Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite

There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

Though Relena would like to always, always believe in him, she found it hard to believe in fate. It was a bigger force than anything; it may have been her constant enemy. It may have been the source of war, of vengeance, of greed, of pain-of everything. Though she would like to believe that Heero was invincible, he is not. He is real, he is alive and like all living things he can and will die.

"_Nooooooo!"_

Gonna look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is an empty chair

And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

Relena stared again at the vast ocean in front of her. Along its shores, fate brought them together and now, within its depths, fate has separated them. She didn't know what to feel, what to think, how to view everything that had happened. Why? Why now? Why here?

She swallowed hard. Her mind was reeling, her heart, she wasn't sure if it was still beating. If it were, what for? Everything is all too mixed up.

'_Let go,' _she heard inside her. Let go of what? There was nothing; what did they really have? What did she really have?

'_Nothing, yes. Nothing.'_

But why does it feel like there is a hole within her? Like something that got lost, that broke apart-why does it hurt so much? Why does it ache, she could feel it throbbing, like every beat was a burden, like every pump was taking a part of her soul away…__

There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

Three months had passed since she met with the rest of the gang. She knew very well that they were all worried about her. Although they all found it hard to accept the fact that he can actually be killed in a plane crash, she knew the reason they hadn't given up on the search for him was because of her. They were all protecting her, assuring her that he is still alive. She wouldn't allow them to be like that, just as she had once requested them off her security detail to give them a chance to lead their own lives; she would assure them that she can accept facts.

It had been a long discussion but Relena made sure that she was as strong as she can be and she wanted everything to be normal again. Duo had been the most stubborn, as usual; he and Heero were very close. He may be Heero's best friend, if they would both admit it. He was saying things like, _"He can't die, he wouldn't allow himself to die, and he hasn't given you your present yet!"_

Quatre was saying something like, _"But, it's like giving up, Relena…you don't give up that easily,"_

To which she answered, _"Its called acceptance, not giving up."_

Relena wouldn't forget the sadness that echoed in their eyes. She knew that they too were struggling to accept the fact that he is gone but hearing it from her might have sealed all their hopes.

_"Let's just believe that wherever he is, he is at peace knowing that he has his mission accomplished. As he would always say, right?"_ she had tried to sound bubbly, hoping it would lighten things up a bit. But they knew her too well.

One person had noticed too well how she had been struggling to appear strong in front of them. He had noticed it then, when she requested all the Gundam pilots to be allowed to lead their own lives, even trying to convince them not to involve themselves much on Preventers missions. He had felt as if she were taking it to herself to protect them in return. After all, the war is over, that was their niche. Now there is peace, she was there strength, this is her battlefield. But just like them during the war, when they had been weak or scared at times, he knew this was the time she needed them much like how they had needed her then during the war.

It had been easy to convince Lady Une to put him as head of Relena's security detail. She was terribly worried for her, she felt she needed someone to protect her; to at least watch over the vice foreign minister.

"I will protect you in my own way." Trowa said to himself, on his first day as Relena's personal security.

-to be continued-

A/N: Short chapter but please review!

_song used:_

_**"Can't Cry Hard Enough"**_

_**Bellefire**_


	3. Chapter 3 Out of my league

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ^-^

**Back To Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 3: _Out of my league_

Three years had passed since Trowa had been assigned as head of Relena's personal security. He had decided to leave the L3 colony and the circus troupe to ensure Relena wouldn't do anything out of control. Yes, it had been three years since Heero's plane had crashed into the ocean and out of Relena's life but only physically.

She had managed to appear as if she had really accepted his death peacefully, but, being her personal body guard and not too long her closest confidante, Trowa knows just how things were tough for her. He had said that he would protect her in his own way. All of them (Gundam pilots) had been terribly worried about how she would take Heero's death, but Trowa felt that he was the man who could be around for her. The other guys had all said that they would continue looking for him in-between their personal commitments and someone ought to be by her side, Trowa had volunteered to do the job.

Since the world and the colonies were technically in peace and the vice-foreign minister had gained enough respect and love from the people, Trowa's job involved less of protecting Relena but more of accompanying her and sharing conversations with her.

Relena emerged out of the conference hall after all of the officials had left. "At last!" she said, as she let out a sigh of relief.

Trowa approached her at once, taking her bag and several folders from her arms.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Would you believe it? That was the last meeting I have for the rest of this month!"

"Yeah, hard to imagine, you're getting more time to spare to sleep." Trowa commented.

As the relationship between the colonies and the Earth develop into a more harmonious one, Relena's job as a diplomat had become less and less tedious and hectic. She used to have a hard time managing her schedule with all the meetings, conferences and events in which she has to give out speeches or have a talk about her Mars Terraforming project. But, now after 8 years had passed seems like Relena will have a chance to live a more normal and less hectic life.

Relena frowned, as she realized Trowa was teasing her. He was his usual serious face but he managed to grin playfully as he teased her. Yes, they have become relatively close to be able to joke about each other.

"Is that so?" Relena said, as she lunged into Trowa and managed to pull his famous side swept bangs.

"Ouch!" Trowa cried as Relena immediately moved out of his reach.

She smiled naughtily as she walked away from him.

'She had won again.' Trowa thought as he followed her onto her waiting limo.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way_

Relena sat beside the driver's seat as Trowa placed her stuff onto the back of the car. He then moved to sit beside the blond girl by the driver's seat. Relena was still smiling naughtily at him but in a defensive pose as if anticipating his revenge.

When she noticed that Trowa was in no mood to get back at her, she moved closer to him and said, "Okay. I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I touch your hair. But, you're the one who joked about me sleeping a lot."

"Why isn't it true Miss Peacecraft? When you don't have anything scheduled you do nothing but sleep, remember when you had slept for three days straight?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Trowa chuckled heartily. Relena was starting to get pissed off again.

"Okay so shall we head home so you can go back to sleep?"

"Nah!" was Relena's quick reply.

"So where are we going?" Trowa asked, surprised. Relena seldom had other destinations except for her mansion or the places where she's scheduled for meetings. It's always work-home-work for her.

"We'll drop by Easton University."

"Easton University?"

"Yup. I've told you before I want to go back to school, right? Now, that my schedule's way too light, I think I can manage to enrol for a graduate degree in a regular university." Relena explained. "I've always wanted to attend a class with classmates."

Trowa smiled to himself. He felt relieved upon hearing Relena's intention of getting into a university. It had been Quatre who had influenced her to get a graduate degree. Quatre, himself enrolled in university in his home colony to get a graduate degree in business management. He had told Trowa that it might be a good idea for Relena to take a program in political science to help her with her work as a diplomat and also to take her off into oversleeping as a result of her depression after Heero had been missing.

Yes, sleep had been Relena's escape into the reality of Heero's loss. She wouldn't admit it but all of them know, especially Noin, that this was Relena's defence mechanism.

As they arrived at the admission office, Relena immediately went inside to ask for the necessary papers to be filled up. As one of the staff handed her the papers and instructed her to fill them up at the table across the office, Trowa sat across her and watched as she excitedly accomplished the forms. 

_all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

He was mesmerized by her again. She looked so simple and naïve as she slowly filled up the boxes with the letters of her name. Trowa was in a trance again. He often was, whenever Relena was in a meeting and he stood there and watched her talk to other officials; he found himself drawn to her strength which he found not dominating but mild and soothing. He had never imagined himself to be so fascinated with her. Although, back then he knew that she must have something special in her to draw the attention of the serious and goal-oriented Heero Yuy. Now, he was rediscovering her for himself. How she manages to maintain her grace and elegance amidst the tension of arguments and the heat of misunderstandings, how she remains simple and humble despite being surrounded by dominant and chauvinistic politicians and rulers and how she is able to effortlessly make him smile by just simply sitting or standing in front of him._  
_

_coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again_

Ever since, he had a soft-spot for women. It broke his heart to see women suffering and being hurt back then in the cruel time that was war. And when he had learned that Catherine was actually his real sister, he had found it easier to relate with women than the other Gundam pilots. He had been a real girl magnet, for he was a true gentleman and he made it a point to be always considerate and caring for women; not to mention his perfectly chiselled body and his tall and lean physique and of course those emerald green eyes. And yet, his commitment to being a gentleman became a hindrance for him to really get into a relationship for he never took advantage of the girls who tried to take advantage of him. Or maybe he hasn't just found that lady whom he could really commit himself into.

He promised to himself that the lady he would take care and respect that special lady he would give his heart. He would win her by the gentle touches of his affection and the strength of the intensity and loyalty of his love.

This would have been easy if it had been an ordinary girl. But, Trowa found himself falling for the person who had fallen in love with someone as deeply as he had been with her.

_it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her _

_She laughs, rolls her eyes and_

_I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise _

"Trowa? Trowa!"

Trowa snapped out of his reverie as Relena tapped his shoulder and waved her hands close to his face for him to notice her.

"What?" he said, as he stood up from the chair, catching the way Relena had smile at him from his apparent absent-mindedness.

"Daydreaming again, huh?" she teased, as she held onto his wrist to pull him out with her towards the car. He had been lost in his thoughts long enough for Relena to finish filling out her admission papers. Her touch electrified him, though she often touches her and even hugs her on some instances, which he knew were nothing to her, he couldn't help but react to it. The simple brushing of their hands, a small peck on the cheek, and even when she would play with his hair to tease him, makes Trowa understand the feeling of having butterflies in one's stomach. It was how Relena had affected him throughout the years he had been close to her._  
_

_coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again  
_  
He smiled as he got into the car to drive her back to her mansion.

"So, how have you been?" Quatre asked, as he watched the waitress pour out his freshly brewed coffee.

"Pretty much the same," Trowa replied before taking a sip from his cold orange juice. "I'm thinking of taking few short courses on painting since Relena's in school."

"Yeah, she's really excited going back to school; it was really a good idea to convince her about it, huh."

Trowa nodded seriously as he looked outside of the window of the coffee shop. He was thinking about Relena's fast-approaching 23rd birthday.

Quatre seemed to notice his friend's sudden silence and felt the urge to nudge him to open up to him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Trowa was a bit startled as he hadn't felt Quatre would sense his absent-mindedness. "Nothing, I was just thinking of _her_."

When he said, 'her', Quatre immediately knew who he was talking about. It wasn't a secret to Quatre how Trowa feels about Relena. They weren't the closest Gundam pilots for nothing, in fact, even before Trowa admitted to himself that he actually liked Relena, Quatre had known it.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel." he suggested as he smiled.

Trowa's eyes widened in surprise or perhaps in fear that somebody might hear. It was a top secret after all. "What are you saying?"

Quatre smiled playfully seeing how Trowa was blushing wildly. "Why? What's wrong with confessing your feelings to the girl you love?"

Trowa sighed. "Quit that out, that's not what I'm thinking about. Her birthday's next week, I haven't bought her a present yet."

"I'll tell you what the perfect present would be,"

Trowa looked at him quizzically, waiting for his reply.

"Your love."

Trowa rolled his eyes as he sighed. Quatre was beginning to sound like Duo. He wondered whether they've been together lately.

Quatre, seeing Trowa's reaction, said, "It has been three years since Heero's been missing. Yes, we all hope he will be back someday and still find it hard to accept that he'll die in a plane crash but nobody can deny the fact that you're in love with Relena. You both deserve a chance."

"I don't know," Trowa sighed as he contemplated about Quatre's words.

Relena sat by the window of the coffee shop just across the main entrance of the Easton University. She was too excited to go back to school and to the normal life of a 22-year old girl that she found it hard to sleep last night. She bought a condominium unit just three blocks away from the Easton University campus. It would be too tiring and too costly to travel all the way back to her mansion at the Cinq Kingdom when her school is on a different country. Milliardo and Noin were in full support of her decision to go back to school and so she found it easy to convince them to allow her to live on her own. But, still her bodyguard would have to stay close to her and so, Trowa had to occupy the unit just below Relena's floor to ensure of her safety. Trowa in his three years of serving as Relena's bodyguard has managed to gain the trust and respect of Milliardo. Milliardo admired the way Trowa had been a real gentleman and a true friend to his sister that deep in his heart, he was considering Trowa for Relena.

There's still an hour and a half before her first class and so Relena took her time munching on some doughnuts as she gazed out into the huge gates of the university. She was busy gulping her freshly brewed coffee when her attention shifted to a person going out of the bus in front of the gate. The sight was all too familiar to her-that dishevelled brown hair, that lean, muscular built and when his face was revealed to her, there can be no doubt as to who that person was!

In seconds, Relena was on her feet hurrying outside the door of the coffee shop and across the street. She can't be mistaken, he has to be. When he looked at the exact same spot where she has seen him settle in, there was no trace of him. She looked sideways and even peeked inside the university gates but still no sign of him. She was beginning to look like a mad woman searching for no one. When she turned to look across the street, right by the coffee shop window, he stood. He was waving his hand calling for a taxi cab!

"Heero!" she cried, as she hurriedly crossed the street despite the go signal on.

But, the man whom he called Heero didn't even budge or react to her cry. And before Relena could get close to him, he was inside a taxi cab to the opposite direction.

Car horns sounded loudly as Relena stood at the center of the busy street, her feet froze as she saw Heero speeding off to the opposite direction.

"Hey!" a man inside a truck cried. "If you don't get your butt off I'll be forced to run over you!"

But, Relena was like a statue amidst the busy street.

Just when a speeding car was about to run over her, strong arms carried her off in a swift motion.

Trowa placed her down on a bench near the street sidewalk.

"What were you doing standing in the middle of an intersection?" Trowa asked her worriedly.

Relena's heart was beating in the rate as fast as the speed of light. She was having a hard time composing herself. Trowa brushed of strand of hair that scattered all over her face. She held his hand and spoke, "I saw him,"

"Who?" he asked, starting to get really worried.

"Heero… he's back!"

And with that, Relena lost her consciousness and fell into Trowa's arms.

-to be continued-

song used: Out of my league by Stephen Speaks

A/N: So, here's the 3xR chapter. Hope you like it. More to come, but this time Heero's back so more triangle action for you. And watch out for the big twist to come! Please review! Did I tell you that I so love reading long reviews? I envy those fics wherein the reviews are really, really long, so don't be shy-REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 I never told you

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ^-^

**Back to Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 4: _I never told you_

Relena whimpered softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her bed at her room in her condo. She tried to make sense of everything. What had happened? Should she really be here, lying in her bed?

Suddenly, a tall figure emerged from the door.

"You're already awake."

Trowa said as he pulled up a chair by her bed and sat on it. Suddenly, Relena remembered everything. How she had seen Heero on the streets today and how she caused a traffic chaos and how she lost her consciousness. Panic struck her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6 in the afternoon.

"I've been sleeping all day?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Trowa nodded automatically.

"Noooohhhh!" Relena screamed rubbing her hands onto her head, making her hair bounce in all directions. "I missed my first day in school!"

"Hey, calm down will you?" Trowa cried as he tried to pacify the wild lady in front of her.

Putting his hands onto her shoulders and pressing them against them firmly, Trowa said, "I attended all your classes. I explained to your professors that you weren't feeling well and if I could sit in to be able to let you know what happened."

Relena's eyes widened as she listened intently to Trowa.

"Two of your professors simply, handed out the course syllabus and dismissed right after. The other two, the professors gave out a short introduction and dismissed early also. Since it's the first day, all of them didn't really take attendance. Here." he said, as he handed Relena an envelope containing a notepad and sheets of paper. "There's the syllabus and the notes I took down for you."

She took the envelope and inspected its contents. Then she stared at Trowa dumbfounded. He was looking at her plainly.

Relena jumped off her feet and throw her arms around the tall guy sitting beside her bed. Trowa was shocked upon her reaction but felt glad that she was back to her old self. Relena tightened her embrace around him and even made herself comfortable in his arms that she was practically sitting at his lap. Trowa felt his blood rush up to his cheeks, he was again blushing wildly.

"Thank you." Relena whispered to his ears and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That…was…nothing…" Trowa managed to reply, despite the obvious shaking of his voice. She didn't know what she was doing to him, holding him so close like this, was too good to be true for Trowa and yet it feels like his heart was about to explode. He desperately wanted to envelope her in his arms but feared that when he does, it might just give away his feelings. So, he fought hard to control his arms from wrapping them around her delicate body.

Relena lifted her head off his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. Trowa swallowed hard upon this new pose and this close proximity of their faces.

She smiled as she said, "I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

With that she got off him and made her way out of the room. "I'll prepare dinner for both of us!" she cried as she left.

Trowa smiled painfully to himself. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you, Relena." he said softly to himself.

That night, Relena found it hard to sleep. Except for the fact, that she had been practically sleeping the whole day, it was again, mainly because of _him_. He was back. She had seen him; he is alive and just around somewhere. Just like before, he was again near her, just lingering around.

She held her legs tightly as she sat on her bed. She buried her face onto her knees as memories of him flooded her once again. How they had first met by the shore, how he had stuck his gun at her, promising to kill her and how they had danced right after the threat.

"Such crazy moments," Relena sighed to herself. But, she treasured them as much as her existence. His entrance to her life was crazy like that but ever since she had met him, she found herself growing more and more into the person she longed to be. He had thought her many things. It was amazing how he had been able to touch her without being near her, how he could do so much without being really there.

She stared at the gifts he had given her since her 16th birthday until her 19th. They were scattered in front of her lying atop her bed. She picked up the hand-made teddy bear he had given her. She smiled as she imagined how long he had worked to finish it. She stroke it soft fur and its tiny eyes.

Tears started streaming down her face.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you _

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you _

_Without you…_

She wondered whether he feels the same toward her. Did he miss her? What had really happened? Did he really left on purpose or the accident prevented him from coming back sooner? Was he thinking of her like the way she was?

She remembered the incident in the morning, when she saw him on the street. She couldn't be mistaken. Once she had seen his hair and his built, she got a feeling that it could be him. But, when he accidentally glanced in her direction and she saw his face and his eyes, those eyes, they were his. She closed her eyes as she again buried her face onto her knees, hugging her legs in a tight embrace.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Everytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me _

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you _

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you _

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you _

_Without you…_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you _

_I just held it in_

"Please Heero, come back." she murmured, still with her eyes closed.

Relena went to school the next day feeling groggy. It was good that Trowa was there to come with her or she might have crossed the street sleepily and caused traffic chaos again.

As she sat on a desk inside the classroom, a perky blonde sat next to her and greeted her, "Hi!"

"Oh, hi." Relena replied, a bit shocked with the girl's sudden greeting.

"So, you're his girl, huh." she commented.

"Huh?"

The blonde giggled playfully. Her long blond curls dangling as she did. "The guy who attended this class for you yesterday. Don't tell me you don't have an idea?"

She was obviously pertaining to Trowa, Relena realized.

"Oh, him."

She nodded automatically.

"He's not my boyfriend. In fact, he's my bodyguard but more of a friend." she clarified.

"Bodyguard?" she gasped, then stared at her for a while and then, "Oh, yes. How could I have missed?"

Relena looked at her quizzically.

"Former queen of the world and vice-foreign minister Relena Darlian or do you use Peacecraft now?" she had said loud enough to catch the attention of the rest of her classmates. They, in turn, managed to sneak a look at her. They all smiled and bowed their heads in recognition. Relena smiled awkwardly upon them. She had planned of not exposing herself as much as she was able to. She wanted normal treatment after all, right? But, thanks to this blonde, her status has once again been revealed.

"What?" she demanded a reply.

"I'm using Peacecraft now." she replied still feeling uneasy.

The blonde seeing that she was becoming uneasy tapped her shoulders and said, as if reading her mind, "Don't worry, students here are famous and celebrities in their own right. Plus, this is an international university so don't fear the special treatment. We'll all get that."

Relena glanced around her and looked at her classmates. The blonde was right, she recognized some familiar faces. If they weren't young diplomats like her, they were related to various dignitaries all over the world. She stared at the perky blonde beside her seat. She, too looked quite familiar. She had long blond hair, lighter than hers, that curled at the ends, cute heart-shaped face, pale brown eyes, slim and lean body-wait!

"You are Sophia Nuremberg, right?" Relena managed to figure out.

She smiled, "Wow! Princess Relena knows me."

Relena frowned at her comment. "Aw, come on. Let me correct myself. You are Princess Sophia Nuremberg, right?"

She giggled even louder than before. "Ok, ok you win. But, drop the princess and you can call me Sophie. Our kingdom's a country now so technically I'm no princess anymore. Thanks to your principles."

Sophia Nuremberg came from the Kingdom of Nuremvia, in the European continent, few miles across the Cinq Kingdom. But, since the end of the wars, more and more kingdoms have decided to join the Earth Sphere Unified Nations and become nations instead of kingdoms; the monarchs becoming presidents or prime ministers and the citizens having the right to elect their leaders. However, the monarchs may still be qualified to become leaders and they still possess the respect and loyalty of the people.

"So, you hate the special treatment too?" Relena asked.

"Sort of, I'm really adventurous, you know." she replied.

"I see that means, running away from your bodyguards all the time?"

"You bet!" she said, as she raised her hand for a high five.

Relena and Sophia easily hit it off as friends and chatted all the way until their professor came.

"So, is this your last class?" Sophia asked Relena as they went out of the classroom.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup. Nice meeting you. See you tomorrow!"

They were busy saying their goodbyes that Relena didn't notice Trowa who was already behind her. Sophia's eyes brightened upon seeing him.

"Here's your boyfriend!" she teased looking straight into Trowa.

Relena quickly glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see Trowa, who was standing there dumbfounded.

"Bye, guys!" Sophia giggled some more as she left them.

"Who was that?" Trowa asked. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Sophia Nuremberg, she's my classmate. She remembered you from yesterday when you attended my class. She thought you were my boyfriend. She's really playful, full of jokes." Relena explained. "Why are you here?"

"Relena, I'm your bodyguard, remember?"

"Yeah, but everything's fine. Since when did the security become so tight again?'

"Since you caused that traffic chaos and you lost your consciousness." Trowa replied, as matter-of-factly.

Relena rolled her eyes in defeat. "Okay."

The next day, after their classes Sophia asked Relena to go with her to the mall.

"Trowa can come with us if he likes, I need the opinion of the male species too." Sophia cheerfully said.

But, Trowa declined, since he was planning to go find a present for Relena himself and he wanted it to be a surprise. And since, Sophia had her own security, he felt that there was no need to worry about Relena.

As soon as they arrived at the mall, Sophia ordered her security to roam around the mall by themselves, so she and Relena can have the time for themselves.

"So, why did you suddenly feel like malling? Or do you really love shopping?" Relena asked, she herself do not go out that often, as Trowa would say during her free time, she did nothing but sleep.

"Actually, I have to buy a gift for someone,"

"Birthday? When?"

Sophia nodded. "Tomorrow."

_'We have the same birthday.' _Relena thought to herself.

"Actually, it's not his birthday, but I consider it that since we don't know when his real birthday is." she informed her.

"Really? Why is that?" Relena asked, getting confused.

"He has amnesia. I met him three years ago in an accident and eversince he hasn't recalled anything from his past yet. Tomorrow is the 3rd anniversary of our meeting, so I consider it his birthday-the day he arrived into my life." she explained.

"Wow! It sounds really superficial to me, but I guess things like that can happen." Relena commented. "Wait! You said 'he', so it's for a guy. Your boyfriend?"

Sophia shook her head in denial. "No, not at all. He's a close friend."

But, Relena could sense the sadness in her friend's eyes upon denying it. She felt that there was something going on.

"I know we've just met and I'm in no position to inquire about personal things but can I ask you something?" Relena said with caution and tension. She didn't want to be invading Sophie's privacy.

"Sure,"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Sophie found it hard to answer. "Well, I am physically attracted to him. I wouldn't deny that, I've noticed that since the day we've met but…"

"But?" Relena said, urging Sophie to continue.

"But, I don't know." was all Sophie could muster.

Relena sighed in dissatisfaction. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Okay. He's really nice and caring. Protective and gentle yet he can be extremely cold and serious, it's all mixed up. But, I find myself drawn to him but, I don't know whether to entertain my feelings for him."

"Why?" Relena inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure if he feels the same way." she sadly replied.

"Oh," Relena gasped. Relena didn't expect that to be Sophia's problem. She thought that Sophia was really pretty, intelligent and fun to be with. She could just imagine guys lining up just to ask her to be their girlfriends.

"Yeah, he's well I think he respects me that much that's why he doesn't see me in the way I want him too." Sophie added. "He used to be my bodyguard. After he recuperated from his wounds from the accident, I got into a dangerous situation and he saved my life. Dad hired him to be my bodyguard since then. He's really strong and adept in weapons and he has keen senses. I think he maybe a soldier during the war."

Relena suddenly missed Heero. He was just like what Sophie was describing.

"He's not your bodyguard anymore?" Relena asked.

"It's not very dangerous nowadays and we have been really close. Just like you and Trowa, I felt that I wouldn't want him to remain my bodyguard forever. He has to live a life of his own. I'm sure he doesn't want to be just a bodyguard all his life. He's the same age of us, if I may say."

"Oh, but you still keep in touch?"

"Of course. Though, I have my new security, he still makes it a point to visit me and check up on me. And we're good friends so we see each other a lot."

"So, there what's the problem?" Relena exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"If you like him, let him know before it's too late." Relena advised. "Treasure the times you are with the person you love. Things can happen,"

Sophie noticed the sadness that suddenly brushed on Relena's face. "Wanna share your story?"

"Well, there's this someone I really liked or perhaps loved but he got into an accident and since then I've never seen him again. I regret that I haven't told him how much he means to me. I miss him so much." she narrated sadly.

"Geez, that's way too sad." Sophie said as she placed a hand on Relena's shoulder to comfort her.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you _

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you _

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you _

_Without you…_

-to be continued-

song used: I never told you by Colbie Caillat

A/N: What are you waiting for? Review now!^-^


	5. Chapter 5 You found me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ^-^

**Back To Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 5: _You found me_

_He was struggling for his breath, he shouldn't die, he couldn't die-he wouldn't die._

_ His whole body ached, but it was his head that ached the most. He heard footsteps approaching, he heard a voice. He tried to open his eyes. He saw her eyes-the eyes of a beautiful blonde girl._

"Wake up, you sleepy head!"

A guy with dishevelled coffee brown hair sat up from his bed as Sophie leaned near him. "Why you're here so early? It's Saturday, I don't have class."

Sophie smiled as she said, "It's Saturday and it's your birthday!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I keep on forgetting my birthday."

"It's ok, you're still a kid- a three-year old kid." Sophie said, as she giggled.

She remembered how they had met three years ago. By the beach, at the shore lay a young man struggling for his life. She had no idea what he was doing there. Clad in some sort of what appeared to her a military uniform, he didn't look like someone being by the beach for a vacation. He was in deep trouble and pain, he needed help.

She immediately contacted her body guards to call for ambulance for this guy to be brought to the hospital. It took him almost a week to regain his consciousness but a whole lifetime to regain his memory.

_'Where am I?' _he had asked upon waking up.

_'Who are you?'_

_ 'What had happened?'_

She had answered all his questions but one. _'Who am I?'_

That she couldn't answer. The doctors had told them his brain was greatly affected by whatever accident had happened to him. He can't remember anything. Why he was at the beach, lying at the shore, who he was-nothing.

Her parents agreed to have him around the house while his wounds were still healing. She gets everything she wants. She felt drawn to him at once, she needed to help him. The whole week she had been stuck at the hospital by his side watching over him. She was excited to get to know him, how disappointed she was when she learned he has amnesia. But, she felt compelled to take care of him even more.

It was strange for a spoiled brat, hard-headed, party-loving girl like her to remain confined in one of the most boring places in the world-inside a hospital room next to an unconscious stranger. Well, it shocked her and excited her at the same time. She thought that there must be something within her and with this man that made her bear 168 hours sitting and staying indoors doing nothing but wait for him to wake up. She was the one who followed her instincts and emotions wholeheartedly, she can afford to do so, and she is after all a princess.

'_What will I call you?' _She asked him the day after he gained consciousness and lost his memory.

'_Whatever you want,' _was his plain answer.

Her mind reeled. This is hard, she had thought to herself. It almost feels like giving birth to someone who looks like her own age. She smiled and said, _'Arthur,'_

'_Arthur,' _he had repeated.

'_Yes. Arthur. I'll call you Arthur. That what I wanted to name my child.'_ She had said and then giggled heartily. It had felt weird telling him that was the name he wanted for her child. It felt even weirder to think that she was treating him like her kid. _'I feel like you're a new-born kid, you don't remember anything and you don't have a name.'_

'_Yeah, but I know how to talk,'_

With that she laughed some more.

After three years, they were like this-the closest of friends. She had always felt comfortable and safe with him. More so because he had served as her body guard for almost a year and half since they had noticed his extraordinary military abilities and keen senses. He was like a normal person, he just doesn't have a past. Maybe, that's what made her feel comfortable the most, she was sharing her life with somebody who is trying to start a new life with her.

She decided that the day when she found him lying by the beach to be his rebirth in the world as her Arthur. That day happens to be the 7th of April.

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me.  
_

'Happy birthday!' read the card on what seemed to be the 50th bouquet of flowers she had received for the day. She was after all still the Vice-Foreign Minister and former Queen of the World.

She redialled Trowa's number, she wanted to go out and have fun today on her birthday. She felt a bit sad after learning that her brother and his wife had important meetings to be in and can't spend a day with her. Duo and Hilde have important matters to attend to. Quatre said Dorothy invited her to a certain charitable event wherein his father never failed to attend during his lifetime. Everyone is just too busy for her, she wasn't used to this since this was her first birthday after being the famous celebrity that she is that she wasn't actually busy. That she can spend her day doing the things she likes, except she doesn't have someone to do them with. And the sole person she thought who would be around was actually, not around.

She sighed as she hit the redial button once more. "Oh, come on Trowa, please answer."

Trowa sighed as he entered the last shop where he was hoping to find the perfect gift for Relena. He was extremely frustrated at himself. He had seen a lot of nice things that could qualify as presents but he just can't seem to be contented. He just wouldn't admit to himself that he was actually looking for not just a birthday gift but a proposal gift or sort of confession gift. He can't take his mind off what Quatre had told him the other day.

_'I'll tell you what the perfect present would be,'_

_ 'Your love.'_

Well, he wasn't thinking of telling her how he really feels. He just felt he wanted to give her his heart and hoped that she would somehow realize how special she is to him, without him telling her that.

_'_You're pathetic.'He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Still can't find anything nice for your girl huh?" the shopkeeper commented as he noticed Trowa sighing.

Trowa smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, seems like you're willing to give everything you've got for the perfect present. Wait there, I have something,"

He came back after a short while, and was now carrying a small red box. He opened it in front of Trowa and Trowa's jaw almost dropped in awe of the beauty before him. He was like seeing Relena's eyes captured in the sapphire necklace inside that box.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Here take an even better look." The shopkeeper said, as he took the necklace off its box and handed it to Trowa carefully.

"It was sold to me by a deep sea diver a month ago. Said he found it right at the bottom of the sea, how it got there is well how would we know right? But, it's really beautiful. The guy didn't have someone and well, I think he needs money very badly. I wouldn't wanna sell it either but seems like you'd buy it whatever price I give you."

"I will." Trowa immediately said. "Name your price."

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me.  
_

The shopkeeper smiled contentedly upon hearing Trowa's eagerness.

Trowa went out of the shop feeling really contented and extremely happy. The necklace belongs to Relena for sure, he can't imagine anybody wearing that precious thing. He would work hard all his life for the price of the necklace, but it's a little thing for him especially he was buying it for that someone who hold his life and his heart.

His phone rang for the nth time and this time he answered the call.

"Hello,"

"Trowa! Finally!" Relena's voice on the other line exclaimed. "Where are you? Did you forget it's my birthday?"

Her voice seemed really sad, as if she was sulking.

"Let's celebrate together, please. Are you busy?"

She had no idea what was keeping him away from her. She should stop begging him this way, she doesn't know what she's putting him through.

"No, I'm coming." He replied.

"Wait, where are you?" she asked. "We can just meet out there. Doesn't matter where we go. I just want to be with someone I love for my birthday."

Did he hear that right? Relena had just said, 'someone I love'?

"Hey, are you still there?" Relena asked as Trowa had been silenced after her recent statement.

"Oh, It's kind of far from the condo. I'll just buy food and we can eat it there. What do you want?" Trowa mumbled, still can't get over from what Relena had just said.

'Someone I love? She loves me? Wants to spend her birthday with me? With someone she loves?' he thought to himself, completely forgetting he still got Relena on the other line.

"Trowa? Trowa are you all right? Are you still there?"

"Trowa managed to get back to her. "Oh yeah, what were you saying?"

"Are you on a date?" Relena asked feeling rather suspicious upon Trowa's strange behaviour. "I mean, if you're with somebody, it's ok. I'm sorry to disturb. Enjoy your date."

"Huh? Wait, Relena..no."

She had hung up before he could even deny.

"On a date? Why would she think that?" Trowa sighed as he hurriedly rode on the bus to get to Relena.

Relena sighed as she put down the phone. She felt glad that Trowa was enjoying himself. He seemed to absorbed with his date that he can't manage to keep up with their phone conversation. She somehow also felt sad that he actually had to go out on a date on her birthday. Or maybe it was the girl's birthday too. She was starting to feel really sad about to become depressed. This birthday will seem to be her first birthday alone and her third birthday without _him_. Her past birthdays without him had been sad too but today seemed to be the worst, not even Trowa was with her and all the other people close to her just managed to greet her and sent her presents. Those were not the things that she needed.

"Hmph, I will not mope around this condo for my birthday. I can go out and eat and go shopping and go sight-seeing! I will not be sad for my 23rd birthday!" Relena declared as she went on to her room to change.

She went inside her favourite pastry shop and ordered a small chocolate cake. She had asked the waiter to put a candle on it.

"Do you have a lighter? It's my birthday today, can you please light it up?" she asked the waiter.

The waiter obeyed immediately. He was actually a bit dumbfounded. He knew who this woman is, everybody in the shop knew. The Vice-Foreign Minister alone for her birthday?

"Thanks," Relena said with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft." the waiter said with utmost courtesy.

"Thanks."

"Relena? Is that you?" a voice suddenly cried.

Relena ducked her head sideways to see the owner of the voice from behind the waiter. The waiter turned to leave as the face of Sophia was revealed.

"Sophie!" Relena squealed in delight, as the two girls exchange kisses on the cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, then saw the mini-birthday cake of Relena. "Hey, wait, it's your birthday?"

Relena nodded. Suddenly, she noticed someone moving towards their direction. As he was inching closer and closer to them, Relena's eyes couldn't help but widen.

"Heero," she gasped in an almost inaudible voice.

Sophie seeing her weird expression looked at her back. "Oh, Arthur. I'm sorry, I just saw a friend."

"Arthur?" Relena said, after hearing Sophie.

"Yeah, Relena, this is Arthur." Sophie introduced then leaned close to Relena and whispered. "He's the one I've been telling you about. You know the guy who's celebrating his birthday."

Relena stood there terribly dumbfounded. She just keeps staring at him. Arthur? But, it was so clear that this man is Heero Yuy. Her Heero Yuy.

"Hi," the guy said, as he extended his hand to her for a handshake.

Relena stared at his hand then back at him but remained standing there.

Sophie stared at her quizzically. "Relena, what's the matter?"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

It was his voice, undoubtedly. Everything was his. It was really him. Then, he smiled.

Relena recalled that scene from the Libra. Before, he went to the war. That smile, it was so precious and now she couldn't believe her eyes. Heero Yuy rarely smiled. This guy here is smiling at her.

"Um, hi." She finally managed to say as she took his hand and shook it.

It felt the same. His hands, she remembered them when they had danced. He is Heero but why is he smiling so casually? Why is Sophie calling him Arthur? Why does it seem like they were meeting for the first time?

"Relena, is it ok if we join you? Or is Trowa arriving anytime soon?"

"No, it's ok. I'm alone."

"Really? On your birthday?" Sophie said in disbelief. "So, can we celebrate together? It's Arthur's birthday too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told you. You already forgot?"

Relena smiled awkwardly. What is happening? Now, Heero and her have the same birthday?

"I think we should order." Arthur commented.

Relena couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke. He actually spoke. Relena found herself stealing glances at him the whole time while Sophie was busy chatting and telling stories. Relena almost choked every time Heero or Arthur would smile and sometimes laugh at Sophie's comments. He was acting really weird but she was sure he is Heero but everything is weird. He was like a normal guy. He is Heero but he is definitely not the perfect soldier she used to know.

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me!_

Why'd you have to wait... to find me, to find me?

-tbc-

Song used:

You found me by the fray

A/N: There so this chap is the turning point or is where things would get more exciting. Heero has amnesia! And severe brain damage and exposure to a perky girl named Sophie has caused him to have an alteration in his usual stoic personality. Tell me what you think...the plot thickens...please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ^-^

A/N: Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, for helping me out and motivating me to move on with this story. You are the best!

song used: Immortality by Celine Dion and the Beegees

**Back to Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 6: _Immortality_

* * *

_S__o this is who I am__  
__And this is all I know__  
__And I must choose to live__  
__For all that I can give__  
__The spark that makes the power grow_

_And I will stand for my dream if I can__  
__Symbol of my faith in who I am__  
__But you are my only_

* * *

Relena drank straight what could be her 23rd shot of whiskey for the night. She smiled intoxicatingly as she stared at her glass.

"My 23rd shot," she said to herself. "Happy birthday to me…"

Everything's hazy now. She was after all, not really used to drinking this much. She wasn't drinking at all. The Vice Foreign Minister and former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft couldn't afford to be an alcoholic - never before and sure not now. But, really? Can she really survive the day- no, not just any other day, her birthday - without an aide to make her forget the events that had just occurred on her supposed to be special day?

He was back again in her life. He was gone three years ago just like that. And now he's back, again, just like that. And seriously? For her birthday? Yeah right. What a nice surprise. And he's a whole new different person-she had called him Arthur. So, was he, her Arthur now? Her smiling and laughing Gundam pilot turned bodyguard. What the hell?

CRASH!

Everything went pitch black.

* * *

_I couldn't contain nor comprehend the scene happening before my eyes. Here I am on my 23__rd__ birthday sitting in a restaurant with the man I so yearn to see, to be with and I am completely, dumbfoundedly silent. _

_ "It's such an honor to be spending my birthday with you, former Queen of the World and Princess Relena Peacecraft." He even said, out of nowhere. Or maybe, he was trying to make me comfortable, seeing how unusually quiet I was when Sophie claimed that I was such a fun person to be with._

_ To his remark, I only managed a really, really awkward smile followed by, well, I tried to voice out something but I just found talking a hard feat to perform.__ Gladly, Sophie came to my rescue. _

"_Oh, Arthur, don't make Relena uncomfortable." she pleaded but in a reprimanding tone. "You know how royalties hate the formalities."_

_ Heero Yuy chuckled. Yes, he did. For the last ten minutes sitting here with him, he had smiled, laughed, talked, commented and chuckled casually. What am I saying? But, really? He did chuckle before apologizing._

_ "Sorry, about that. I never learn. Sophie sure wouldn't enjoy your company if your one of those ill-bred, obnoxious princesses she absolutely dreads." He said as he looked at me while casually enjoying his cup of coffee._

_ Again, I only manage a reply to that in the form of an ultra-awkward smile or it might have appeared as a grin._

_ Suddenly, his phone rang and he had to excuse himself to take the call. And, Sophie and I were alone at last.__ Sophie, who was sensitive enough to notice my unusual silence and weird forced replies in the form of awkward smiles, managed to inquire about it._

_ "Hey, Relena," she said in a whisper. "Are you ok? You seem to have something that bothering you."_

_ I sighed helplessly. "Nothing, it's just-"_

_ "Being alone for your birthday is sure to be the saddest thing in the world, right?"_

_ "Yeah," I decided to agree and smiled to hide my emotions._

_ "Awwww, don't worry, we're here for you. Arthur's really nice, you two would get along really fine." she assured._

_ In an instant, Heero was back and was standing just behind his seat which was in between mine and Sophie's._

_ "Sorry 'bout that. I thought it was something of an emergency since it was my superior who called, but turns out the team just wants to give their birthday greetings in a unique way." He narrated proudly._

_ "Really? And how unique was it?" Sophie inquired, obviously curious._

_ "Well, they made a dance presentation, sort of a cheer dance performance of 'Happy Birthday, Arthur'."_

_ Sophie chuckled in amusement. "They're just so cute!"_

_ Heero smirked as he blushed in embarrassment. He then turned to look at me and he might have noticed how I clueless I was in their conversation._

_ "Sorry, Relena. That was about my co-workers at the City Hospital. I work there as a paramedic, you know." He enlightened me. "They look really in control and serious everyday heroes but they're really a bunch of crazy, outrageous fools."_

_ He said all of that while smiling and with an enthusiasm that was like Duo's. He was still talking but I just couldn't follow anymore. His actions were speaking louder than his statements, making the neurons in my brain struggle with forming new connections to allow me to comprehend anything he was saying. The only thing that was clear to me was this man before me was slowly becoming more and more unlike Heero. _

* * *

"Relena!" Trowa spoke in relief. "We have all been worried about you."

When she regained her consciousness, the first thing she saw was a pair of emerald green eyes staring intently at her own and glimmered in delight when she gazed back at them.

Then, Relena realized it wasn't only Trowa's eyes that were attuned to her. There were eight other pairs of eyes gazing upon her worriedly. She managed to slowly sit up as Trowa assisted her. She was back in her condo, alright. Noticing the familiar room and oh, there were party decors all over the living room.

"You prepared a surprise for me." She concluded sadly.

"Yeah," Duo replied at once. "But, we were the ones surprised, when Trowa went home with an unconscious and apparently drunk birthday celebrant."

"I'm sorry," she sighed sadly.

Milliardo made room for himself and sat next to his sister. "Tell us what happened."

Relena again sighed sadly- not quite ready and comfortable enough to impart the reason behind her sudden intoxication. But, she has to face the fact and be brave enough to move forward.

"He's back." she mumbled softly. "Heero."

* * *

_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead__  
__And I won't let my heart control my head__  
__But you are my only__  
__And we don't say good bye__  
__And I know what I've got to be_

_Immortality__  
__I make my journey through eternity__  
__I keep the memory of you and me inside_

* * *

Relena couldn't thank the heavens more for the wonderful people she have in her life. They all made her forget how alone she felt after the 'Heero Incident'. Milliardo and Noin were always comforting to be with. They had always provided her that sense of security whenever they were together and the good news of them trying to have a baby was sheer joy for Relena. The three other pilots of course brought their 'girlfriends' with them although only Duo would have the nuts to admit or to accept that. Nonetheless, Relena was glad that they were all here casual and not at all stoic or formal with her. Of course, the girls were a delight to spend time with. Hilde, Dorothy and Sally were very different from each other but they all made her forget that she had just seen a dead man come to life.

After her brother and Noin had to leave early for other commitments and while the guys were busy drinking and talking about mobile suits stuff, the girls managed to get a three-on-one catching up session with Relena. As soon as the guys got too engrossed with their poker/drinking game, the girls retreated to Relena's room enjoy a long overdue ladies' night chat.

"So, tell us everything. " Hilde immediately said as she closed the door behind her.

Relena gave out a quizzical look.

"She means about you and Heero seeing each other again." Dorothy explained impatiently, easily annoyed at Relena's apparent slow comprehension.

"Oh, that. Well, as I have said, he's a different person entirely." She replied briefly.

"Well, amnesia does that." Sally said, in a way confirming Relena's statement through a doctor's point of view.

"Yeah, but I've always thought Heero was immune to stuff like that. You know he saved the whole universe way back but he didn't manage to save his memories for himself." Hilde quipped.

"As if his memories were really worth treasuring." Dorothy commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Dorothy!" Hilde bellowed.

"No offense to anybody, especially to the birthday girl." Dorothy immediately apologized, looking rather sincere at that. "But, hey, I've got a point."

"She's right." Sally agreed. "Usually, people from the war experience post-traumatic amnesia. It's like an unconscious coping mechanism to push painful and dreadful experiences to the deep recesses of the brain. Heero's too strong to exhibit that but maybe the accident was the universe's way of thanking him by pushing away his terrifying war memories, especially the savage, horrifying visions of death and doom courtesy of the Zero System."

Relena was learning a lot and seeing a new perspective on this whole amnesia situation of Heero. While all of her thoughts were stupid, senseless and even pathetic rambling about how different Heero was and how fate was cruel enough to bring back an alien version of her Heero, her friends' analysis and synthesis of things were actually pretty rational, sensible and even bordering on the scientific. Thanks a lot to Sally for that.

The three ladies noticed Relena's silence and felt that she may be taking all of this harder than what she appears to be. They were never clueless about how Relena had always felt about Heero and how hard it was for her to accept the accident that made all of them think that Heero was lost forever. They decided to take the conversation and the questioning on a lighter note.

"But, come to think of it, Relena dear," Dorothy started off. "This could be a blessing in disguise."

Relena frowned quizzically at that. "Blessing?"

"Uh huh," Dorothy said, as she sat beside Relena on the bed. "Your relationship with Heero had been a painfully slow progress much like the birth of a new star, thanks to his "perfect soldier" persona. Now, that he is the typical boy-next-door/paramedic hottie, your credentials as the princess-loved-by-all persona might just be the start of new love affair."

"What? Dorothy what are you saying?" Relena exclaimed, not comfortable with Dorothy describing her and Heero.

"She's saying, why not use Heero's new persona to your advantage? He still is Heero but more human and normal. You know, typical guy with needs." Hilde said, winking in a rather naughty way.

Relena just face palmed herself after hearing her friends' suggestions. Yeah, Dorothy was as manipulative as ever but Hilde wasn't anything like that. She began to wonder whether living under the same roof as Duo could alter a person that easily.

"Who wouldn't say no to the former Queen of the World, right?" Sally teased some more, as she raised he hand high up for a bunch of high-fives from the other girls.

Relena couldn't help but giggle at the silly, naughty ideas of her supposedly serious girlfriends.

* * *

But, of course, time flies when one is having fun. Relena dreaded closing the door behind her and being back at her condo with all the memories slipping back to her consciousness again.

But, she was not alone.

He was looking at her with that look of genuine concern. It was almost like he was hugging her. The wonders those emerald swirls could do to comfort her was just amazing.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, as she sat next to her at the couch.

She thought of replying with the same old cliché that was 'of course' but she just couldn't lie to him. He had seen her weep over Heero years ago and she knows pretty well that he would easily detect if she were to lie.

"I don't know," she chose to say. "I just can't believe it. I guess."

"But, you already saw him a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah, but today was different. We were actually sitting on the same table. We were chatting. He was laughing, smiling talking to me casually. Like it was our first time meeting each other." Relena allowed herself a lavish expression of her feelings. She just couldn't contain the absurdity that happened at the café.

"Well, we both know it wasn't anything like that when you first met, right?" Trowa quipped with a playful smile on his lips.

Relena caught herself smiling on that one. "I know right." She said, as she laughed softly. "That's why I can't contain how normal he was acting a while ago!"

Trowa chuckled at that too. They both laughed. But, Relena couldn't laugh that long.

"I don't know what to do, Trowa." she finally admitted in defeat; knowing very well that there would be more of Heero and more of her feeling uneasy about her feelings for him. "Sophie and I are friends and I just couldn't shut her off just because of him."

"This isn't about Sophie, Relena." Trowa replied plainly. "This is about you and Heero. I know."

Relena's silence couldn't agree more to that. And Trowa couldn't believe he'd be actually saying this, "You should win him back."

Relena's eyes widened for some unexplainable impulse. But, that didn't sound to be an easy task. "Win him back,"

"Make him remember everything. Who he is, who we are, how you are."

"What about Sophie?" Relena said, not thoroughly prepared and confident about Trowa's suggestion. "I think he's very special to her. And what exactly do I do?"

"You have to tell Sophie who he really is. That's the only way. We can't do anything without her help."_  
_

* * *

_Fulfill your destiny__  
__Is there within the child__  
__My storm will never end__  
__My fate is on the wind__  
__The king of hearts, the joker's wild__  
__But we don't say goodbye__  
__I'll make them all remember me_

_Cause I have found a dream that must come true__  
__Every ounce of me must see it through__  
__But you are my only__  
__I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play__  
__Hand over my heart I'll find my way__  
__I will make them give it to me_

* * *

That night, Relena pondered on everything that had happened on the day of her 23rd birthday. Seeing him again alive and happy was like being reborn again. But, it also felt like being an infant again, where one couldn't rationalize nor express one's feelings in the right way. He was so different but the feeling he steered within her were the same if not amplified to a whole new level.

Then, she recalled those nights when she had thought she had lost him forever. How she regretted not making him realize how much he means to her; how he had radiated that distinct sense of strength and hope that allowed her to become the beacon of light for the whole world. He did not know anything and oh how she burned to let him know.

This was her chance. She would not dare waste it.

The following morning, Relena made a call to Sophia Nuremberg and told her everything there was to know about a man named, Heero Yuy.

* * *

_Immortality__  
__There is a vision and a fire in me__  
__I keep the memory of you and me inside__  
__And we don't say goodbye__  
__With all my love for you__  
__And what else we may do__  
__We don't say goodbye__…._

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7 Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ^-^

Song used: Collide by Howie Day

**Back to Zero**

a 1xR, 3xR fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Drama

Chapter 7 _Collide_

* * *

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you

* * *

On the day of Arthur's pseudo-birthday, Sophie received a call from the Duke and Duchess of Nuremvia to pay them a visit. It had been a year since Arthur had last visited the kind and loving parents of Sophie - the same year when he was relieved of his duties as Sophie's bodyguard, for him to live a life of his own. But still, Arthur has become very close to the Nurembergs, after all the kindness they have shown him. He considers them his family. They have rebuilt his life by taking him in their kingdom and even giving him his name, Arthur Wallace. They had gotten that from a former butler (deceased) who had no living relative and made it appear that he was Arthur Wallace, the butler's only son.

"It's nice to be back here," Arthur said, as he and Sophie got off from the private limo that fetched them from the main city and drove them to the door step of the Nuremberg House.

"I know," replied Sophie as she smiled. "Feels good to be back home. The city's kind of stressful."

They wasted no time outside and headed towards the main hall where the Royal Couple was waiting for them. They were just in time for dinner. And Arthur felt a warm feeling of belongingness upon stepping inside the house.

The Duke and Duchess of Nuremberg were not the typical high profile royal blood, not that they could not but they had always been practical and simple. They treasured intimate gatherings and valued their relationships, not only with family members, but with the general populace of the kingdom. Tonight, they ate at the intimate dining room of the Nuremberg House. No huge banquet table or fancy numerous ornamental furnitures, just a simple table for four with enough scrumptious food enough to fill one's hunger and satiate the appetite. The room had an air of privacy and homey feel not only for the Nurembergs but most especially for Arthur.

"So, how are you doing, coping up at school? Living on your own?" Duchess Malena Nuremberg inquired.

Arthur glanced up to her and replied, "All is good, Your Highness."

Duchess Malena frowned upon hearing Arthur's formalities once again. "I told you to call me mother."

Arthur grinned uncomfortably. No matter how nice and all, the Royal Couple were to him, he just couldn't manage to be that bold enough to call them as they were his parents. He knew who he was, well, maybe not completely, but he knew he was no royal blood.

Again, Sophie came to his rescue. "Mother, let him be. You know how much of a shy guy he is," Sophie said turning things as light as they can possibly be.

"Well, he wouldn't have any problems if he learns to overcome that shyness and manages to court our lovely daughter," teased Duke Malcolm, winking at Sophie playfully, a comment which forced the food abruptly down Arthur's throat.

"Father!" Sophie bellowed, making her cheeks turn hot red in shame. "Arthur, do not take Father seriously, ever!"

The Royal Couple laughed heartily upon Sophie's overly defensive reaction.

Ever since they met, Arthur always felt how nice and caring Sophie was to him. She had taught him everything. Well, he did not necessarily forget everything but Sophie was always there to guide him and support him if there was anything he needed help. He was doing well with all the everyday stuff, but everything about himself-what he was like, who he was and what he wanted to be-was unknown to him. The Royal Couple, being the nicest people in the world, had no qualms providing Arthur with the assistance he needed in rebuilding his own life. They entrusted Sophie to him when they made him her lead security detail and from then on he pretty much led a new life with the Nurembergs.

That night, before Arthur retreated to his room, Duke Malcolm requested to talk to him in private. He led him to the balcony, overlooking the beautiful and spacious forest backyard of the Nuremberg House.

"Thank you," was the duke's opening statement.

Arthur was mildly surprised upon hearing this. 'What could he be thankful for?' he thought to himself.

The duke, seeing Arthur's reaction, went on. "For helping our daughter grow up."

Arthur still couldn't understand. The duke chuckled at Arthur's blank expression and proceeded to the table where he poured out wine for the both of them.

With glasses of wine on their hands, Arthur felt they were about to have some serious talk.

"You know before you came, Sophie was like a prodigal daughter to us. Spoiled and always gets her way." The duke proceeded again. "We were starting to worry we brought her up the wrong way, but when you came, we saw for ourselves who she really is and the things she is capable of. I didn't know that she can be a responsible person and really take care of someone if she really wanted to."

"I wouldn't know where I would be, if not for her." Arthur replied. "And, also if not for you and the duchess too."

The duke smiled heartily at Arthur. "You are like family to us Arthur and we know how much you mean to our Sophie. Please continue to take care of her for us."

"You need not ask me that Your Highness, " Arthur replied as they struck their glasses for a toast, as if sealing their agreement.

* * *

The night after her birthday, Relena called Sophie to finally tell her all about Heero Yuy. Sophie decided they meet up after their respective classes and talk personally.

They decided to meet at the café were Relena and Arthur celebrated their birthdays. Relena was already there when Sophie arrived.

Relena swallowed hard upon seeing Sophie's countenance approach her. She was stunning and perky as usual. She greeted Relena via a light peck on her cheek and a warm 'Good morning.' Relena smiled forcefully trying to hide her nervousness.

"So, what's up? You told me this was something very important. Couldn't wait until we see each other at class, huh?"

Relena shook her head. "No," She forcefully clenched her fists to control the trembling from all over her body. This was proving to be getting really hard for her. Here, Sophie was being perky and as casual as ever while she was nothing but stressed and nervous.

She swallowed hard, as if all her fears, paranoia and nervousness were something edible that can be forced down her gut. "I came to tell you something about Arthur." There, she finally said it. She tried to focus on Sophie's eyes but she just couldn't bear to look at her.

"Oh great!" Sophie hooted. "I've been sensing a thick air of unknown awkwardness from you coming from his presence last time."

Sophie tried to sound as perky as possible but she still couldn't comprehend why Relena was acting all nervous and awkward. She had always thought Relena was the complete personification of calm and confident as she has experience in dealing with a variety of people from her status as the Vice Foreign Minsiter.

Relena smiled uncomfortably and in mild distress. "Really?"

"Really! You were not your usual self!" Sophie said as she rolled her eyes incredulously. "It was like you just saw a ghost!"

Relena giggled at that. Recalling the incident, she may have that tendency of giving out her nervousness through her eyes; they may have widened a bit when she saw Heero emerge with Sophie.

"Sort of," she said after drinking her cold, freshly squeezed orange juice.

Sophie's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits. "Spill the beans, what is it about Arthur?"

Relena's face quickly turned serious. "How long have you known him?"

Sophie shifted in her seat, to face Relena more properly. "Three years."

"That was the time when a man named Heero Yuy disappeared after a plane crash."

Sophie's eyes mirrored her contemplating thoughts. She went back to that day when she first saw a young man struggling for his life on the shore.

"You mean,"

Relena nodded and finished Sophie's sentence for her. "Heero Yuy looks exactly like Arthur."

Sophie gasped as she placed her hand to cover her mouth. Her other hand was trembling. "Oh my god!" she cried. "You know who Arthur really is?"

Relena closed her eyes then nodded slowly.

* * *

Inside her car, Sophie couldn't help but ponder about everything Relena had told him about Arthur. Sophie learned everything about Heero Yuy that day. And how different was the casual, all-friendly Arthur from the silent and morose former Gundam pilot. Relena had been thorough in describing Heero Yuy to her. She had told him how brave and selfless he was during the Eve Wars and how everybody admired his skill and prowess in handling mobile suits and fighting the war. That he was the driving force behind the destruction of the huge chunk of the Libra that could have obliterated the Earth and that he was also involved in stopping the uprising led by Mariemeia.

Sophie had also seen who Heero was for Relena. She had been passionate enough to share how he impacted on her life. How meeting him has changed her from being an empty-headed spoiled brat to the former Queen of the World who advocated for peace across the entire universe.

All of these have explained Relena's reaction upon seeing Arthur. He was, after all, the man Relena had been indirectly telling her about. Not that Relena actually told her that Heero Yuy was the man she had always loved but she was not blind nor insensitive not to deduce that from all her actions and from how beautifully she described this Heero Yuy. It was like how Arthur is to her.

"_I just want him to remember everything."_

Relena had said. And she had said, 'yes'. Why would she prevent Arthur from knowing who he was? He had every right to know. They've been trying to find that out for three years, and the reason they probably haven't succeeded was maybe because all information about the former Gundam pilots were classified. And, they didn't even thought of him as a Gundam pilot in the first place. This was good news. Finally, Arthur will know who he is! But, why does it feel so heavy for her? Why wasn't she feeling anything but, fear and confusion? It was as if someone was about to die. It was as if she was about to lose someone.

She was distracted from her thoughts when her car moved to a halt and her driver glanced back to her and said, "We're here Madam."

To which she smiled and said, "You wait here for a while."

Sophie got off and sighed heavily as she gazed at the apartment building where Arthur was residing.

Arthur was quite surprised to find Sophie outside his door on a Sunday night. Sophie rarely visits him on a Sunday night as tomorrow they both had to go to their classes.

He led her to his couch just in front of the television set and headed straight to the fridge to offer her something to drink. Sophie went on to sit quietly until he came and joined her.

"What's up?" he asked as he placed Sophie's drink on the table.

Sophie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and bit her lip. "Nothing much, just wanted to see you."

Arthur raised his brows, befuddled. Sophie was looking straight at him. Her gaze made it look like she was contemplating on something that Arthur failed to recognize.

She sprung from her seat and in no time was wrapped around him tightly.

Arthur's eyes widened and his body tensed as the beautiful blonde squeezed herself tightly around him. Arthur slowly and unsurely made his hands move to return the embrace.

He knew they were close, but intimacy was something new to him. Not that, he was not attracted to Sophie in any way, but he had so much respect for her that he made sure he treated her well.

Sophie found herself smiling upon feeling his warm touch on her back.

Never breaking apart from him, she said, "Promise me, you won't forget me, Arthur."

Arthur moved her so they were facing each other and looked at her in the eye. It was as if he was trying to read her thoughts. Sophie stared at him waiting for his response.

"Promise me!" she demanded, when she got impatient waiting for Arthur's reply.

Arthur was still confused but managed to say, "I promise."

Sophie hugged him again and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth and savoring his touch. "I don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend."

Arthur smiled heartily and thought he understood. He stroked Sophie's blonde hair gently and said, "You're being needy today, huh?"

Sophie smiled, glad that Arthur let her do this to him. It was true. She needed him. Badly.

* * *

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

* * *

Arthur found it a struggle to get out of bed the following morning. He had spent the whole night thinking about Sophie's gesture. She had been unusually needy that night. Hugging him out of nowhere and even making him promise that he would always be there for her. In his three years of living with Sophie and a year of living in the city and knowing different people, he had been acquainted with the protocols in dealing with people. The concept of family, love and friendship had been fairly familiar to him as well. He wouldn't deny that he hadn't felt any of those within the three years he had been with Sophie. Of course, she meant something to him. She was actually very special to him. It was safe to say she was his best friend, a person he deeply trusts and cares for.

But, others saw that in a different way. Wherever they go, people always thought they were romantically involved. Not that it was absurd, for Sophie was really a very attractive lady-pretty, smart, kind and affectionate. What Arthur couldn't understand was why he doesn't feel anything at all when he is with her? His friends at the paramedic ward always tells him various stories of how they lust or dream of their girlfriends or any hot female. They would constantly say how it excites them, sends electric bolts into their bodies and when they're in love they describe how different it is when you're with that person. They say you just know, you just feel. They always tease him with Sophie and he always tells them that there is nothing. The truth is, there was really nothing and it appalled him. It was logical to like Sophie, to feel something for her especially when she's that attractive and that nice and loving.

But, even last night, when she hugged him tightly and had her face inches from his, there was nothing. No electric bolts, no feeling whatsoever!

'Man, what is wrong with me?' Arthur thought.

OUCH!

He was deeply engrossed on his thoughts, that he didn't notice he had bumped into someone on the street. His reflexes were quick enough to prevent the person from falling by holding onto its arms.

"Sorry," he muttered as he got to see who he bumped.

It was a woman with long golden blonde hair. When she slowly raised her head up to look at him, he felt something.

Her cerulean blue eyes gazing at him made him weak in the knees. He seemed to lose himself in those pools of blue that reflected his own feelings which he finds hard to comprehend.

'What is wrong with me?' Arthur thought to himself again.

It was Sophie's friend, Relena Peacecraft. They meet again.

* * *

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

* * *

Relena immediately bowed her head and said, 'I'm sorry' as well. Arthur sensed that she was suddenly tensed and aloof. She composed her stance at once and smiled uncomfortably before proceeding to walk very fast. Arthur, on the other hand, found himself staring at her, dumbfounded.

Arthur watched in awe as she maneuvered hurriedly out of his way. From the spot he bumped into him, he saw something which might have been hers. True enough, when he picked it up, it appears to be her school ID.

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed when it dawned on him, that she won't get in the University without it. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her.

He found her by the main gate of Easton University. She was hunched as she fumbled inside her bag apparently searching for something. As he approached, he sensed her panic and the urgency to which she has to find that thing. The guards also looked concerned at her.

"Um, excuse me," Arthur said , as he was just behind Relena who was still fumbling the insides of her bag.

She stopped to lift up her head in his direction. The two guards also looked at him. Arthur raised the ID up and said, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Relena snatched the ID from him hurriedly and waved it to the guards. She then bowed her head to him and said, 'thank you'. And soon enough Arthur watched as she sprinted inside the premises of the Easton University.

* * *

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind

* * *

'Why was she always in a hurry? Why can't she look at me? Why does she look nervous and uncomfortable with me? Sophie said she was nice and fun to be with.'

Arthur wasn't at all paying attention to the lecture. It was a huge lecture class in forensic science. It was easy not to listen. Arthur found himself thinking of her at once the lecturer started blabbering about theoretical stuff which Arthur found no interest in. He recalled this morning's events: how he had been wondering why he doesn't feel anything when he is with Sophie but when he had seen Relena this morning, he actually felt something! But, he couldn't seem to rationalize what it was. He just found himself wondering about her and how she had managed to arouse alien feelings within him.

Arthur remembered the first time he had seen her. It was the day of his birthday, just the other day. Sophie had been so thrilled to see her. She introduced her to him. He couldn't understand but, she looked so familiar or was she just so damn beautiful? And he looked forward to shaking hands with her. But, she was acting awkward and not comfortable at all, it was as if something was off. He casually greeted her and extended his hand for a handshake. But, she just stared at it and then stared onto his face. Arthur felt something in his stomach, something weird.

'Why was she staring like that?' he again thought to himself as he continued to recall the incident.

But, when she took his hand and held it. It felt different. It was something he had never felt before but it also felt weirdly familiar. It almost felt like he had held her hand before. He noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable, so he shook off his weird thoughts and tried to act like nothing was wrong. It explained why he tried his best to be bubbly and tried to talk casually during the whole time. But, she just kept staring at him.

Arthur recalled how he had felt during those times that he felt her eyes were on him. He felt somehow nervous but also frustrated. Nervous because he couldn't understand why those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes were staring at him and frustrated because he too wanted to look at her but not, without her knowing it and she feeling awkward and all.

He sighed and found a bunch of his seatmates glance at him. Then, he realized he must've made an audible sound. He bit his lip and tried acting indifferently as he made himself concentrate in listening to the boring lecture instead of daydreaming about Relena Peacecraft.

* * *

You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

* * *

-TBC-

A/N: Guys, thank you for all the reviews and of course to my beta reader, lady rinoa! Please continue to review and do not hesitate to share your thoughts and suggestions for the story. It really helps if you drop a review so I know how my story is doing. :)

Ines Kanoyan


End file.
